Killing me, killing you
by gekanna87
Summary: . Dia dibiarkan hidup bukan karena iblis itu berbelas kasihan padanya. Douma hanya ingin menjadikan dirinya sebuah permainan.


Oktober prompt

Day 1 : Shattered flower.

Shinobu berlari memasuki hutan, melompati satu dahan pohon ke pohon lainnya. Gadis itu mengamati sekelilingnya dengan awas. Langit tanpa bulan membuat indra pengelihatannya kesulitan untuk mencari jejak sang iblis. Jadi dia berusaha untuk mendengarkan suara-suara dalam hutan yang senyap.

Ia tak mungkin melupakan pemandangan yang tadi dia lihat. Hal mengerikan yang menjadi hal lumrah dalam menjalani pekerjaan sebagai pembasmi iblis. Potongan tubuh manusia berserakan di sepanjang jalan desa. Potongan kepala wanita menatap dirinya dengan kosong, sementara bagian tubuh lainnya hanya menyisakan tulang belulang berlumur darah segar. Dia datang terlambat. Iblis telah berpesta pora memakan para wanita muda dan membantai pria serta anak-anak. Tak seorang pun dibiarkan hidup untuk bercerita.

Iblis membuat Shinobu kehilangan banyak hal. Orang tuanya, kakaknya semua orang yang pernah ia cintai mati ditangan mahluk terkutuk itu. Dia telah memutuskan mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk balas dendam. Tak perduli jalan terjal yang harus dia tempuh. Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk melihat iblis musnah dari muka bumi agar tak ada lagi manusia yang menderita.

Shinobu menemukan jejak darah, dengan berhati-hati ia melangkah. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang batang pohon yang besar. Dia menemukan iblis itu, duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu besar tampak dengan santai menarik lepas paha seorang gadis dari tubuhnya, kemudian mengigit daging yang menggucurkan darah merah.

Shinobu mengernyit, sepanjang kariernya sebagai pemburu iblis baru kali ini ia melihat sosok iblis yang terlihat seperti manusia normal. Iblis itu melirik ke arahnya. Gadis bermata unggu itu menahan nafas dan bersiap menarik pedangnya.

"Keluarlah, Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di situ"

Shinobu melangkah keluar dengan kepala tegak. Ia datang kemari untuk bertempur tak ada gunanya bersembunyi lebih lama. "Aku datang untuk membunuhmu." _Nichirin_ gadis itu terhunus. Menunggu reaksi sang iblis sebelum menyerang.

Dengan satu gerakan Iblis itu berdiri dan membuang tubuh wanita yang disantapnya ke semak-semak. Bagi iblis manusia hanyalah mangsa. Mata sang iblis berbinar melihat Shinobu. Dia menjilati bibirnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Oh,…gadis mungil yang cantik. Maaf jadi menunjukan hal yang menjijikan." Bibir iblis itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Aku bisa saja menyerap tubuh wanita itu, tapi sekali-kali bertindak bar-bar cukup menyenangkan." Lanjutnya sembari berjalan mendekat.

Shinobu bersiaga. Matanya mengamati setiap langkah yang iblis itu buat.

"Hm.. Kau spesiemen yang sempurna. Sayang sekali aku sudah merasa kenyang sekarang, tapi aku tak keberatan menyimpanmu." Ujarnya dengan santai.

Gadis itu mengeretakkan giginya, gegangaman tangannya semakin erat. Iblis itu meremehkannya. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuat gerakannya menjadi lebih lincah. " Kau tak akan bisa memakan siapapun sebab Kau akan mati ditanganku hari ini."

Shinobu menusukan pedangnya. Ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menebas, lengannya yang kecil tak memungkinkannya untuk memenggal kepala iblis, tapi ia memiliki racun yang efektif untuk membunuh mereka.

Serangan gadis itu dengan mudah dihindari. "Bersemangat sekali, Apa kau tahu berapa dari kalian yang telah aku bunuh dalam seratus tahun terakhir?" Iblis itu tertawa. Melompat menghindari serangan Shinobu berikutnya.

Shinobu menatap mata unik sewarna pelangi dengan gusar. Baru setelah itu dia menyadari dari mana sumber kecongkakan sang iblis berasal. Angka dua tergambar di bola matanya. Anak buah Muzan nomor dua. Iblis yang merenggut nyawa Kanae. Gadis itu semakin bertekad mengenyahkan sang Iblis.

"_Gokou No Mai, Hyakusoku jabara._" Teriak gadis itu mengerahkan jurus mematikannya, Mengincar leher Iblis berambut pirang.

Sang iblis tidak tinggal diam. Dari balik jubahnya ia mengeluarkan dua buah kipas. Hanya dengan satu kibasan ratusan es berujung tajam terbang ke arahnya. Sebagian besar serangan iblis berhasil dia patahkan, tapi beberapa berhasil merobek seragam dan mengores kulitnya.

"Hm… Darahmu beraroma nikmat."

Shinobu dengan cepat bangkit. Ia tahu kekuatannya jauh di bawah sang Iblis. Bagaimanapun dia harus tetap mencoba. Dengan tertatih ia memasang kuda-kuda mengabaikan perih dan sakit luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

"_Hoga no Mai, Manabiki_." Gadis itu menyerang kembali.

"Kau begitu keras kepala. Apa tak lihat aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu?" Iblis itu menghindar, mempermainkan Shinobu dan membuat sang gadis frustrasi.

"Sepertinya kau suka cara kasar."

Kali ini serangan iblis itu membuat tubuh Shinobu terpaku disebuah batang pohon. Pedangnya terlepas. Es mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Gadis itu bergidik melihat sang iblis berjalan kearahnya dengan kening berkerut. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum seakan mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Kupu-kupu. Aku ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu berhadapan dengan gadis yang mengenakan haori seperti ini."

"Dia adalah kakakku, Kau membunuhnya."

Tiba-tiba wajah sang iblis menjadi murung. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih seakan menyesal, tapi Shinobu tahu itu hanyalah kepura-puraan.

"Berhentilah pura-pura menyesal. Kau sama sekali tak peduli dengan korbanmu."

"Korban? Aku menyelamatkan mereka dari penderitaan dunia."

"Dengan membunuh mereka? Aku tak takut padamu Iblis. Kalian mahluk menjijikan yang hanya bisa menebar teror."

Sinar mata Shinobu membuat sang Iblis tercengang. "Kata-katamu cukup berani untuk seseorang yang akan segera mati. Begini saja, bila kau memohon padaku. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

"Tidak akan pernah, Bunuh saja aku."

Iblis itu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mencengkram leher Shinobu. Gadis itu bersiap menyambut kematiannya, tetapi bukan nyawanya yang meregang. Sang Iblis menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilati luka di lehernya. Tubuh Shinobu bergetar jijik.

"Sungguh lezat. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup." Wajah polosnya tersenyum manis.

Sang iblis melangkah mundur, tampak senang dengan keputusannya. "Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu. Aku harap kau akan selalu mengingatku. Namaku Douma."

Dalam sekejap iblis itu menghilang. Shinobu terjebak di sana. Darah mulai menggenang di bawah kakinya. Dia bisa mati kehabisan darah bila seseorang tak menemukannya. Gadis itu merasa marah karena ia begitu lemah. Perlahan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

"Caw…Caw…Shinobu Kochou terluka parah." Seekor gagak bertengger di dahan pohon memberikan informasi pada Tomiyoka Giyu.

Pria itu bergegas masuk ke dalam hutan menyusul koleganya. Seharusnya mereka tidak berpencar. Ia sedikit terkejut menemukan tubuh Shinobu telah lemas dan memucat. Ia menghancurkan es yang mengunci tubuh gadis itu dan mengendongnya. Ditangannya Shinobu terasa ringan seperti kapas. Iblis macam apa yang membuat seorang pillar sampai seperti ini. Sepertinya mereka berurusan dengan iblis kelas atas.

Shinobu terbangun dalam gendongan Tomiyoka Giyu.

"Kau datang terlambat. Mungkin bila berdua kita bisa menang."

"Apa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku menyalahkanmu, Tomioka-san."

"Dan ide siapa kita berpencar?" Giyu menatap Shinobu dengan wajah pasifnya. "Jangan bicara lagi, Simpan tenagamu."

"Maaf." Gadis itu terdiam. Ia merasa marah, Mengapa ia begini lemah? Apa dia sudah gagal.

Giyu tak pernah melihat raut wajah Shinobu yang marah dan juga putus asa. Selama ini yang ia tahu sang pillar serangga selalu tersenyum. Ekspresi Shinobu mengingatkan pria itu pada bunga yang mulai gugur. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Mereka sampai di desa. Beruntung tim medis sudah tiba di sana. Ia membaringkan gadis itu di rerumputan, sementara dua orang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Betapa memalukan. Aku masih hidup karena iblis itu melepaskanku."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bertemu Iblis yang membunuh Kanae."

Douma, tentu saja Shinobu tak akan pernah melupakan wajah dan nama itu.


End file.
